


Tickle time

by IdenticallyDifferent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal makes it better, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Tickling, Will had a bad day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdenticallyDifferent/pseuds/IdenticallyDifferent
Summary: Will had a bad day at work, but Hannibal knows how to make him feel better.





	

As soon as Will got home he headed straight for the living room – tossing his coat on the floor and kicking his shoes off, sending them flying across the room. 

He plopped down on the sofa with a heavy sigh, leaning his head on the armrest with his legs stretched out in front of him. 

Hannibal came pounding into the room after hearing the commotion but chuckled inwardly at the sight of Will sprawled out on the couch. 

“How was your day?” Hannibal said, already knowing the answer. He had seen Will act like this after a stressful day at work before.

“Don’t want to talk about it,” sulked Will, muttering it as he turned onto his side, burying his face in a cushion.

Hannibal sat on the sofa, pulling Will’s feet onto his lap. 

Will squirmed as Hannibal traced his fingers lightly over his soles. “No --” He gasped, a little breathless at first until his whole body was shaking with laughter. Trying to make Hannibal stop his tickle assault Will swats at him, hitting his shoulder and narrowly missing his face, only prompting him to continue further until Will had tears streaming down his cheeks and sure that he was going to pass out at any moment.   
Suddenly, Hannibal stops and Will is still left shaking on the sofa, disheveled and gasping for breath.

“You… can’t just… do that,” Will glared, feigning annoyance. 

Hannibal couldn’t help but respond with a smirk, “Didn’t I just?”

Will shakes his head fondly, curls bouncing, and climbs onto Hannibal’s lap who gladly wraps his arms around his waist, holding him against his chest. 

“Thank you.” Will says tentatively, snuggling into Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal gently brushes a stray curl away. “Anytime,” he says and places a soft kiss atop Will’s head.

Abruptly, Hannibal wrinkles his nose and reaches underneath him, retrieving the television remote from between the folds of the sofa and they both descend into a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
